


Nocny sufit

by vanitachi



Series: Packa na muchy [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitachi/pseuds/vanitachi
Summary: Po nagłej i mało epickiej śmierci kapitan Jack Sparrow trafia do współczesnego Enterprise w Alabamie, do domu pełnego dzieci i książek, gdzie próbuje ogarnąć, jakie niesprzyjające wiatry zagnały jego łajbę do takiego portu. Nikt nie spodziewał się hiszpańskiej inkwizycji?





	Nocny sufit

**Author's Note:**

> Trzecia część „Packi na muchy”, tym razem z perspektywy Jacka. Most pontonowy między fluffem i angstem z poprzednich części. Tytuł jest cytatem, ale podanie źródła tak zniszczyłoby klimat, że chyba sobie daruję. Choć to akurat ładna piosenka i nawet pasuje do akcji. Gdyby tekst był choć odrobinę mądrzejszy, zadedykowałabym go autorce innego przemyconego cytatu, którą dziś żegnaliśmy. Ale nie odważę się.

Pierwsze, co należało zrobić w tej nowej, choć dziwnie znajomej sytuacji, to zbadać otoczenie. Sprawdzić, czy są tu ludożercy i jak dotrzeć do najbliższego wodopoju. A najlepiej rumopoju. Ale przede wszystkim – położyć maluchy spać. Długi, letni dzień dobiegał już końca, więc najwyższy czas. Jack sam był zaskoczony, jak sprawnie zgarnia tę całą watahę z ogrodu i salonu, kolejno myje, przebiera (albo pomaga się przebrać) w pidżamy, jak szybko odszukuje misie, autka i książki z dużymi literkami w różnych zakamarkach bawialni, jak doskonale pamięta, kto chce być na dobranoc pogłaskany, przytulony, a komu trzeba coś zaśpiewać albo opowiedzieć. W końcu zgasił światło i poczłapał na dół, do kuchni. 

Zapewnienie maluchom ciepłej i pożywnej kolacji przypłacił jednym przypalonym garnkiem i dwoma zbitymi talerzykami. Ewidentnie w tej materii nie miał aż takiej sprawy. Widoczny znak, że gotowała Sally. Kimkolwiek jest owa Sally. Wygrzebał spod zlewu druciany zmywak, obficie polał spód garnka mleczkiem do czyszczenia i zaczął szorować spaleniznę. Kto by pomyślał, że mleko tak szybko wykipi.  
Teraz, kiedy maluchy zostały już ululane, Jack mógł przestać krążyć między kuchnią, salonem, bawialnią i sypialną dzieci. I, zgodnie z planem, sprawdzić inne pomieszczenia. Owszem, kusiło go to od samego początku. Kusiło, ale i odpychało. Sam nie wiedział czemu. Pokoje, sprzęty, zapachy, potrawy – to wszystko było swojskie i obce jednocześnie. Jack łapał się na tym, że mówi do siebie: To pralka. Pralka, angielskim zwyczajem, stała w kuchni, i przez moment wydawało mu się to bardzo dziwne. Może w innych amerykańskich domach było inaczej? Ale skąd pewność, że to amerykański dom? I jaka znowu pralka? Ach tak, prawda, pralka, pralka do prania, oczywiście… Te przebłyski i zaćmienia następowały po sobie ze zmienną regularnością i sprawiały, że Jack zaczynał martwić się o swoje zdrowie psychiczne. Działał ostrożnie, jak na niego – aż za ostrożnie, poruszał się w żółwim tempie, jakby stąpał po dnie basenu. Albo morza. Morza pełnego jadowitych jeżowców. Swąd przypalonego mleka, zapach środków czystości, drewniana podłoga, jej charakterystyczne skrzypienie, stukot dziecięcych chodaków i tenisówek, brzęczenie komarów, grzbiety książek jak rafa koralowa… Jack musiał sobie to wszystko od nowa poukładać. Może po prostu przesadził z procentami? Ale jeśli tak, Sally…

Jack Sparrow po raz kolejny przekonał się, że za dużo myślenia mu szkodzi. Postanowił zrelaksować się i pozwolić, by pokierował nim instynkt. Instynkt zaprowadził go do kuchni, po kolejną kanapkę z masłem orzechowym (był do niego coraz bardziej przekonany), a potem przed uchylne czarne pudełko, które dotąd leżało sobie grzecznie na parapecie, i o którym gdzieś i skądś wiedział, że jest laptopem. Znał nawet hasło. Przez moment niepokoiło go tylko to, czemu ustawił hasło do własnego sprzętu. Laptop może zaczekać, pomyślał, niekoniecznie dlatego, że zapomniał, jak to ustojstwo włączyć.

Po dokonaniu minimum niezbędnych ablucji (znalazł w łazience szczoteczkę do zębów, która chyba była jego) podreptał na górę. Ostrożnie, żeby nie pobudzić dzieci. Na paluszkach, po maleńku… Nim się zorientował, biegł na drugie piętro, przeskakując po dwa albo trzy schodki, a serce biło mu jak na alarm. Wpadł do swojego gabinetu, tak, gabinetu, dopadł biurka, chwycił stojącą na nim ramkę ze zdjęciem i trzasnął nią o blat. Usłyszał łupnięcie i zgrzyt. Czyżby zbił szybkę? Wolał nie sprawdzać. Dobrze, że nie zapalił światła. Stał w wąskim czworokącie księżycowego światła, przeciętego jak krzyżem ramą okienną. Zrobił krok w prawo, jeden, drugi, jeszcze jeden. Przywarł się do ściany – zaskakująco miękkiej i chropowatej. Przesunął po niej dłonią. Wymacał włącznik. Teraz jest bezpieczny. Może rzucić trochę światła na całą sprawę. Uśmiechnął się krzywo do własnych myśli. Tak, potrzebował światła, teraz, gdy już miał pewność, że niczego ważnego nie zobaczy, bo ich wspólna fotografia leżała spodem do biurka.   
Wiszący zaskakująco nisko żyrandol oświetlał wnętrze ciepłym, delikatnym blaskiem. Nie oślepiało, nie bolało. Wymagało chwili, by Jack zdał sobie sprawę, że każde z czterech ramion żyrandola jest zwieńczone żarówką w innym kolorze. Poczuł dziecięcą wręcz radość. Bardzo przytulne to wnętrze, bez dwóch zdań. Maty wyplatane z kolorowych skrawków materiału. Wielka, bezkształtna, cudownie miękka pufa, w której można było zatonąć. Domniemane biurko okazało się być fragmentem większej konstrukcji. Jack z lekkim niedowierzaniem uniósł ze stojaka rozłożone na nim nuty. Zagwizdał przez zęby, potem, ostrożnie, trącił palcami kilka klawiszy pianina.  
– Całkiem ładny kawałek – powiedział do siebie na głos. Potem zreflektował się, że hałas może obudzić dzieci. A chwilę później, że przecież ściany są wyłożone korkiem. Wystarczyło zamknąć drzwi. Naprawdę pomyślał o wszystkim. On, Jack? Czy Sally?

W kącie stała gitara akustyczna z gryfem obwiązanym czerwoną chustą. Chyba miał wymienić struny. W codziennej krzątaninie łatwo zapomnieć o takich sprawach. Na etapie komponowania wolał sprawdzać brzmienie na keyboardzie. Keyboard spoczywał na stojaku, przykryty białym pokrowcem. No tak. Może się zepsuł? A może jednak chodziło o pianino? Jack jeszcze raz zagwizdał przez zęby. Coś tu miał poprawić. Pamiętał – a raczej przypomniał sobie – że chciał napisać piosenkę. Na rocznicę… czegoś tam. Szkoły? Prawdopodobnie miał z tym jakieś trudności, bo papier nutowy pokrywała cieniutka, ale wyraźna warstewka kurzu. Pokrowiec keyboardu i gitarę również. Cóż, Jack nigdy nie był mistrzem utrzymywania przesadnej czystości.  
Pufa, na którą osunął się, nagle całkowicie wyczerpany, była bardzo wygodna, ale też pachniała kurzem. Nie widział kołdry ani żadnego koca, który jednak przydałby się nawet w takie ciepłe noce. Więc pewnie tu pracował (o ile pracował), a spał w sypialni. W ich sypialni. Wzdrygnął się. Nagle poczuł chłód ciągnący od okna. Tak, najwyższy czas, trzeba iść. To przecież tuż obok, przez ścianę. Zebrał całą swoją cywilną odwagę, odgonił ręką krążące wokół niego złe przeczucia – może to zresztą były zwykłe moskity – i nacisnął klamkę. Gdy jego dłoń spoczęła na tym zimnym kawałku metalu, pomyślał na głos:  
– Grzeje jak umarły ręką.   
I osunął się na kolana. To nieprawda… To nie może być prawda.

– Sally?! – krzyknął i wbiegł do środka. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Zapalił światło. Pojedyncze lampki rozmieszczone w ciemnym kasetonowym suficie niewiele dawały. Stwarzało to niewątpliwie atmosferę intymności, ale mocno ograniczało widoczność.  
– Te przeklęte kompromisy – mruknął Jack, rzucając się na łóżko. Choć w tej chwili sam nie bardzo wiedział, o co mu chodziło. Przez moment uporczywie wpatrywał się w sufit. Jaki dureń maluje sufit na granatowo, pomyślał, choć zaraz potem musiał przyznać, że może to był jego pomysł. Nikłe światełka przypominały gwiazdy – czyżby o taki efekt mu chodziło? Przeszklony sufit byłby lepszy, westchnął, ale pewnie zbyt drogi albo niezgodny z zasadami BHP czy czymś tam, no i Jack nie dawał głowy, czy niebo nad miasteczkiem Enterprise faktycznie byłoby takie piękne jak na otwartym morzu, z dala od spalin, smogu i… Gwiazdy nad oceanem, pomyślał Jack i poczuł, że dławi go jakaś nieokreślona tęsknota. Pewnie widok niczego sobie, myślał, mężnie walcząc z tą nieoczekiwaną słabością. Miał odpocząć po ciężkim dniu, czyż nie? Lepiej zgasić te lampki. Choć idea faktycznie zacna, to musiał być jego pomysł…

Głos rozsądku przypomniał, ze spanie w ubraniu jest niezbyt higieniczne. Ale przecież Sally nie ma, nikt go nie opieprzy za takie pierdoły. Właśnie, Jack jest naprawdę zmęczony po użeraniu się z dzieciarnią, a Sally… Bez zbędnych ceregieli wpełznął pod kołdrę. Od strony drzwi, bo pamiętał, że to była jego strona, choć za żadne skarby nie mógł sobie przypomnieć dlaczego. Ale wielu rzeczy nie mógł sobie dziś przypomnieć. Tak, to był wyjątkowo ciężki dzień, powtórzył sobie w myślach po raz trzeci. Nawet Sally się zgodzi. Jack przewrócił się na drugi bok. Po chwili zastanowienia zrobił to znowu… i znowu… i znowu… i wreszcie przeturlał się przez szerokość całego łóżka. Łał, pomyślał, jest naprawdę wielgachne. No tak, w końcu małżeńskie. Przeturlał się z powrotem na swoją stronę. To chyba nie jest najlepszy czas ani miejsce. Znaczy, czas i miejsce są idealne, tylko że Sally… Jak tu zimno, pomyślał Jack. I pusto. Zimniej i puściej niż zazwyczaj, czy może…?  
Wyskoczył z łóżka jak oparzony. Ależ z niego kretyn. Dobrze przynajmniej, że nie postanowił się umyć i przebrać, bo przez te nudne mieszczańskie przesądy teraz musiałby znowu naciągać dżinsy na tyłek. Którą mamy godzinę? Enterprise to nie Nowy Jork, ale też nie New Jersey. Chyba. Na pewno są tu jakieś całodobowe. A jeśli nie, to przynajmniej supermarkety czynne do północy. Trzeba dokupić masło orzechowe. I wyrzucić zużyty słoik po starym gdzieś dalej, poza posesją, bo sprawa się rypnie. Jak to dobrze, że sobie przypomniał. Jak to dobrze, że może się czymś zająć, zamiast leżeć w tej małżeńskiej kostnicy sam jak odmrożony palec i myśleć o czymś, o czym myśleć nie miał chyba ochoty.

Wymknął się z domu jak złodziej. W garażu czekał motor. Raczej nie harley, prawdę mówiąc, Jack był pewien, że żaden złodziej nie połasiłby się na taki sprzęt, choćby dlatego, że chyba z tydzień zajęłoby mu potem obskrobywanie sprzętu z naklejek. Jackowi bardzo podobała się ta z czachą i napisem PIRAT DROGOWY. Za to większości kapeli rockowych i klubów sportowych, których godłami obkleił swego mechanicznego rumaka, zupełnie nie kojarzył. Może jednak on sam buchnął komuś ten motor? Albo odkupił używany – razem z całą kolekcją pamiątek w guście poprzedniego właściciela? Wyprowadził pojazd przed garaż. Ciekawe, czy pamięta, jak się prowadzi. Ale kto nie ryzykuje…

Warkot, który usłyszał, nie był głosem silnika. Wstrząsy, które towarzyszyły efektom akustycznym, również nie. Ciche rzężenie i lekkie wibracje w okolicach, w których nic rzęzić i wibrować nie powinno, sprawiły, że Jack odruchowo zeskoczył z motoru. Chwilę później miał ochotę zamaszyście plasnąć dłonią we własne czoło. Tylko potrzebował tej dłoni, aby odebrać telefon.

– Panie Sparrow, tu Kid…  
– Cześć, Kid! Jak zdróweczko? – Jack postanowił grać na zwłokę. Nie miał pojęcia, kto i po co wydzwania do niego w środku nocy. No, a przynajmniej po 22.00. Nie znał tego numeru, nie miał go w książce adresowej i, mówiąc wprost, jeszcze pięć sekund temu nie był świadomy faktu, że trzyma w kieszeni spodni telefon. Możliwe, że kilka razy na nim usiadł. No, nieważne.  
– Nathan Kid z firmy ubezpieczeniowej Kid i Synowie – dopowiedział głos po drugiej stronie. W porządeczku. Gość miał koszmarne nazwisko, ale jego dzieciaki nic Jacka nie obchodzą. Może trzeba delikwenta delikatnie opieprzyć, żeby nie dzwonił Bóg wie kiedy z ofertami OC? Co się w takich wypadkach mówi? Co mówi Sally?  
– Panie Sparrow?  
– No słucham, słucham pana – zapewnił Jack, który na chwilę kompletnie stracił poczucie czasu i miejsca. Byłoby lepiej, żeby wspomnienia o własnej żonie nie powodowały takiego dyskomfortu. Brak wspomnień tym bardziej. – Co tam?  
– Ja w sprawie jutrzejszego spotkania. Nie dostałem od pana potwierdzenia…  
Na mapie myśli Jacka Sparrowa objawiła się kolejna biała plama. Sądząc po rozmiarach, mogłaby to być Antarktyda. Zdaje się, że ktoś tu właśnie wrąbał swój statek na jakąś górę lodową.  
– Spotkania, powiada pan…  
– Wiem, że to dla pana trudne… – zapewnił mężczyzna nazwiskiem Kid tonem dziwnie lepkim i poufnym. („Nie, nie wiesz” – tak najchętniej odpowiedziałby Jack, ale ucinanie dyskusji nie jest rozwiązaniem. Gdy łajba idzie na dno, kapitan tonie razem z nią. A szczury uciekają z pokładu. Pod tym względem lepiej być oczywiście szczurem niż kapitanem, ale najpierw przydałby się jakiś ogląd sytuacji. Sądząc po drętwieniu rąk i tym zimnym pocie spływającym Jackowi po plecach, to była najchłodniejsza z letnich nocy w stanie Alabama). – Ale im szybciej to załatwimy, tym lepiej. Oba auta były ubezpieczone. Trudno jednak wytłumaczyć zderzenie czołowe w takich warunkach…

Jack wiedział, że coś przeskrobał. Czuł to w kościach. Może dlatego wolał nie myśleć, co na to Sally – kimkolwiek była ta cała Sally. Ale nie podejrzewał, że chodziło o sprawę tego kalibru. Zderzenie czołowe… Nogi się pod nim ugięły. Czy ktoś zginął…?  
– Widzi pan… – zaczął Jack ostrożnie. – Skoro już poruszył pan ten temat… Od czasu wypadku miewam… jak by to nazwać… Lekkie zaburzenia pamięci. Więc… no właśnie! Nie mam bladego pojęcia, o jakim cholernym spotkaniu mówimy!  
Dwa ostatnie zdania wykrzyczał tak głośno, że aż sam się siebie przestraszył. W domu obok rozbłysło światło. Gdzieś za zakrętem zaczął szczekać pies. Zaraz ktoś zadzwoni po straż miejską albo coś.  
– Spo… spodziewałem się tego. – Kid szybko odzyskał swój profesjonalny ton. – Lekarz mnie uprzedził. – Lekarz, powtórzył Jack w myślach. – Mieliśmy zobaczyć się o pierwszej w naszej kancelarii na Alberta Street.  
– Alberta Street – powtórzył Jack. Dokładniejszy adres sobie znajdzie sam. Zdążył się już nawet zorientować, że sam mieszka przy Loyola Drive  
– Czuje się pan wystarczająco…ekm… na siłach?  
– Oczywiście – skłamał Jack. Jeśli zacznie się wahać i znowu da dyla, nigdy nie zrozumie, co i jak się stało. Te kilka słów z panem o brzydkim nazwisku już sporo wyjaśniło. Amnezja. Wypadek. Lekarze, ubezpieczenia.   
– Więc do jutra.  
– Do jutra. A teraz pan wybaczy, zrobiło się późno. Żona… – Jack urwał. Przecież nie powie obcemu facetowi „zabije mnie, jeśli szybko nie dokupię masła orzechowego”. Chociaż… Jeśli biedak ma dzieci, to pewnie zrozumie.  
Po drugiej stronie zapadło milczenie. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili Nathan Kid wreszcie się odezwał. Szeptem.  
– Proszę wybaczyć. Nie wiedziałem, że jest pan w szpitalu.  
– J-j-jestem… – wyjąkał Jack. – Jestem przed…– Ale zamiast powiedzieć „przed domem”, tylko głośno wciągnął powietrze. Brzmiało to jak szloch. Możliwe, że miało coś wspólnego ze szlochem.   
– Panie Sparrow, rozumiem. Naprawdę bardzo współczuję panu i pańskiej… rodzinie. Przepraszam. Do jutra. – I pan Kid rozłączył się.  
Ale ja nie, pomyślał Sparrow. Ja nadal nie rozumiem. W kolana wbijały mu się drobne, białe kamienie – takim żwirem wysypany był cały podjazd przed posesją. Właśnie na nim klęczał, kurczowo ściskając telefon, głuchy i ciemny. Wyglądają jak kości, pomyślał Jack. Białe, potrzaskane kości księżyca. Albo moje. Miał ochotę przylgnąć do nich policzkiem i już nigdy nie wstawać. Ale ktoś musi rano odprowadzić maluchy do żłóbka, przedszkola i szkoły, prawda?

***

Życie – powiedzmy – rodzinne miało pewien urok, którego Jack Sparrow najpewniej nigdy wcześniej nie doceniał: rutynę. Swoje rytuały, obowiązki, stałe punkty programu. Siódemka małych lokatorów, z których każdy wymagał osobnego potraktowania szczotką i mydłem, każdy miał własne zajęcia (szczegółowo rozpisane w kalendarzu na lodówce kanciastym, acz zamaszystym pismem), każdy swoje preferencje żywieniowe (Conrad – nieprzyswajalność glukozy, Mariko – nie lubi majonezu, Pearl – lubi majonez…), absorbowała uwagę, skutecznie odwracając myśli Jacka od tych rejonów, w które wolał się nie zapuszczać. Spał twardo i gdyby nie budzik w komórce, nastawiony na siódmą, pewnie mógłby się oddawać tej czynności do południa. Co też te kilka instrumentów smyczkowych robi z ludźmi, pomyślał, sam zaskoczony faktem, że ma siły oderwać głowę od poduszki. Po otworzeniu oczu – a konkretniej na widok śnieżnobiałej pościeli – pomyślał: Czy ja się już przekręciłem czy to świat stanął na głowie? W jakiś sposób pasowało to do energicznych smyczków i rozbujanego tempa melodyjki z telefonu.  
Zdecydowanie nie mógł powiedzieć, że się wyspał. Znów słyszał głosy. A konkretnie ten jeden, inny od codziennego gwaru pod czaszką Jacka. Ten, który chyba groził, że zatłucze go packą na muchy. Albo coś w ten deseń.

– A dziś nie będzie masła? – marudziła Pearl, dając umęczonym wzrokiem do zrozumienia, co sądzi o przygotowanym przez Jacka śniadaniu. Zanim troskliwy tata zdążył odpowiedzieć, głos zabrała Córa Orientu:  
– Płatki kukurydziane z mlekiem są zdrowsze.  
– I mają kożuch – jęknęła Pearl. – To wygląda jak biały glut.  
Conrad i Joseph potwierdzili jej obserwację ponurymi mruknięciami.  
– Kożuch to tylko inny stan skupienia mleka – oświadczyła Córa Orientu i brzmiało to na tyle poważnie, że Jack nie śmiał doprecyzowywać. Spojrzał na małą z uwagą. I wtedy zauważył, że…  
– Święte słowa, panno Shinkai, ale w takim razie nie odkładaj swoich rodzynek na brzeg talerza. Reszta muesli też jest bardzo zdrowa.  
Obcięta na pazia dziewczynka prychnęła, zgarnęła łyżką rodzynki z powrotem do mleka i zaczęła jeść, mocno zaciskając przy tym oczy. Wyglądało na to, że połykała wszystko w całości. Jack zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem nie popełnił poważnego błędu wychowawczego.  
– Ale tato… – zainteresowała się nagle Pearl. – …dlaczego mówisz do Mariko po nazwisku? Sam powiedziałeś, że po nazwisku to po pysku.  
Jack próbował ubrać w słowa fakt, że nie pamięta, jak jedno z jego domniemanych dzieci ma na imię. Musiały być to słowa niezawierające na początku ani końcu wyrazu „cholera”.  
– A ty nie mów do mnie Mariko! – krzyknęła niespodziewanie umęczona nad rodzynkami kruszyna. – Mam na imię Mary!  
– Niby od kiedy?  
– Od przedwczoraj, mówiłam ci.  
– Nieprawda – zaperzyła się Pearl. – Wczoraj powiedziałaś, że jesteś Mariną. Giana… Granat… Jakoś- tak-Mariną!  
– Żadną Mariną! Powiedziałam, że możesz mi jeszcze mówić Giambattista Marino.  
– Przecież ja tego nawet nie powtórzę!  
Głowa Jacka, obracająca się w stronę to jednej, to drugiej z dysputantek, nagle zastygła zwrócona ku małej Azjatce.  
– Giamabattista Marino? Czemu tak? – spytał. – I kto to, do licha ciężkiego, jest?  
– Nowy pupilek mamy – mruknął Joseph.  
– Słucham? – Jack zdecydowanie potrzebował więcej informacji.  
– No, mama ostatnio zamyka się z nim w pokoju. I coś mu tłumaczy – usłużnie doprecyzował Conrad.  
– Właśnie dlatego Mariko chce, żeby… Ała! Nie ciskaj we mnie rodzynkami!  
– To nie kłam! – wrzasnęła Mariko (czy jak jej tam było) i rzuciła się na Pearl z pięściami.  
Jack natychmiast rozdzielił dziewczynki. Posłał też karzące spojrzenie Josephowi i Conradowi, który – był tego niemal pewien – zaczynali robić zakłady.  
– Moje miłe panie, zanim ostatecznie spóźnicie się do szkoły, bądźcie mi łaskawe wyjaśnić, o co chodzi.  
– Mama tłumaczy i nie ma czasu odrabiać ze mną lekcji – powiedziała Mariko grobowym tonem. – Ostatnio odrabiała tylko z Pearl. To niesprawiedliwe, uczę się lepiej od niej i jestem starsza…  
Dobrze wiedzieć, pomyślał Jack. Według jego rozpiski z lodówki dziewczynki chodziły do pierwszej i drugiej klasy tej samej szkoły podstawowej, Holy Hill Elementary School. Na oko oceniał, że to Pearl jest rok wyżej.  
– Wczoraj nie zajrzała nawet do mnie – powiedziała Pearl i pociągnęła nosem. Jack zdał sobie sprawę, że w takim razie jego córcia najpewniej nie zrobiła pracy domowej. – Czy to dlatego, że pani Scotty była na mnie zła? Bo pokolorowałam aniołka na zielono?  
– Całego? – zaciekawił się Jack.  
– Idź do diabła, Giambattisto Marino! – krzyknęła Mariko i zaczęła szlochać z twarzą ukrytą między rękami. Kilka jej kruczoczarnych kosmyków wpadło do talerza z mlekiem. Jack wyłowił je ostrożnie i otarł serwetką.  
– Dziewczynki… Chłopcy… – zaczął ostrożnie. – Musicie wiedzieć, że… że mama bardzo was wszystkich kocha, i to niezależnie od waszych ocen i… i… impresji na temat aniołków i pani Scotty…  
– Nieprawda! – jęknęły chórem Pearl i Mariko. Chłopcy tylko zerkali po sobie.   
– Fakt, mama ostatnio była bardzo zajęta. Ale… – Jack przełknął ślinę. Tak bardzo nie chciał tego mówić. Ale wiedział, że musi, prędzej czy później. Bał się, że kiedy wypowie te słowa na głos, ich treść stanie się prawdą już na pewno, nieodwołalnie. Myślał, że do spotkania na Alberta Street ma jeszcze czas. Że zdąży się jakoś psychicznie przygotować. Ale nie mógł odesłać maluchów do szkoły w tym stanie. – Ale musicie o czymś wiedzieć. Mama… mama nie przyszła wczoraj do was, bo…  
– Bo? – Pearl złapała Mariko za rękę. Dziewczynki skuliły się jak przestraszone wróble. – Bo?  
– Bo, prawdę mówiąc, mama i tata mieli wczoraj wypadek. Dość poważny. Mnie nic nie jest, jak widzicie. – Jack próbował się uśmiechnąć. Czuł, że nie bardzo mu się udaje. – Ale mama jest w szpitalu. Dzisiaj… dzisiaj do niej pojadę.  
– To ja też! – krzyknęła Pearl.  
Mariko grzebała w swoim talerzu, jakby planowała się w nim utopić. Przed chwilą mało tego nie zrobiła, więc Jack obserwował ją pilnie kątem oka.  
– Ale najbliższy szpital jest w Genevie – mruknęła. – A ty pewnie skasowałeś auto… tato. Mama zawsze powtarzała, że nie umiesz jeździć…  
– Jedz to śniadanie, do ciężkiej cholery! – Jack uderzył otwartą dłonią w stół. Zaskoczyło to i zabolało nie tylko jego. Dzieci spuściły wzrok. To chyba nie był najlepszy moment, aby Jack dowiadywał się podobnych rewelacji. Mógł zgadywać, że między nim a domniemaną żoną nie zawsze jest puchato i różowo – przecież nikt, kto układa przyprawy w porządku alfabetycznym, nie wytrzymałby z Jackiem Sparrowem pod jednym dachem dłużej niż miesiąc. A jednak… Westchnął ciężko.  
– Przepraszam – powiedział gdzieś w próżnię. – Przepraszam was wszystkich. Ja… ja też się bardzo martwię o mamę. Dzisiaj idę do pana od ubezpieczeń i on załatwi mi auto. – Jack improwizował. Miał jednak nadzieję, że nie kłamie. – Ale teraz musimy się streszczać, bo jedziemy autobusem. Więc bardzo proszę…No wiecie…

***

Miał lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, że najmłodszą część gromadki zostawia bez opieki na prawie godzinę. Ale podstawówka to poważna sprawa, do przedszkola też nie wypada się spóźniać, przynajmniej za bardzo, a żłóbek? Po prostu hulaj dusza i wolna amerykanka. Jeszcze przed dziesiątą Jack został w domu sam. Przyłapał się na tym, że zaczyna podlewać kwiatki. W sumie przydałoby się uruchomić zraszacz. W maju temperatura dochodziła tu do ponad trzydziestu pięciu stopni. Nie, żeby w grudniu było dużo chłodniej. Zima stulecia oznaczała dla niech piętnaście stopni na plusie. Ale dawno nie padało. Jak zacznie padać, długo nie przestanie. Jednak, póki co, roślinki potrzebują wody. A Jack nie potrzebuje się podkładać pod packę na muchy.  
Nie, wykluczone, pomyślał Jack. Nie mogło chodzić o to. Jaką pedantką by nie była ta cała Sally, packa na muchy nie pasowała do jej stylu. Bo takie wspomnienie – czy może raczej przeczucie – towarzyszyło Jackowi od… od kiedy? Od dawna. A wystrój tego domu, biblioteczka w salonie (zapewne nie jedyna) i Giambattisto Marino (teraz już pamiętał – jakaś poetycka skamielina) tylko potwierdzały jego tezę. Sally należy do tych rasowych, błękitno- i zimnokrwistych elegantek, dyplomowanych erudytek, które nie zaszczyciłyby Jacka – czuł to w duchu – nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Widać już się na mnie poznała, skoro nadaje dzieciom, jak to nie umiem prowadzić, pomyślał z goryczą. I jeszcze ten wypadek. Wygląda na to, że nieźle sobie nagrabił. Jednocześnie niepokój, który odczuwał, nie był, cóż za novum, jedynie strachem o własną skórę. Jack pomyślał, że oto w jego ręce wpadł skarb, który właśnie zgubił, przepił albo przerżnął w makao.   
Ale jeśli mój skarb ma taki niewyparzony język jak ta mała tysiąca imion na „m”, czeka mnie niezły magiel, pomyślał. I ta myśl dodała mu sił, by podreptać do najbliższego spożywczaka. Nie stał on może rzut beretem od domu, ale Jack wolał nie ryzykować kolejnej stłuczki, zwłaszcza że przy zderzeniu czołowym motocykl akurat miałby niewielkie szanse. A jego kierowca jeszcze mniejsze. Sally – nagle to sobie przypomniał – wygląda prześlicznie w czarnym, ale wolał, żeby to jednak nie były wdowie łaszki.

Zresztą i tak mało nie wpadł pod koła. Gdzieś na wysokości Family History Center zobaczył plakat zapowiadający koncert muzyki filmowej. Tyle że z filmu Tima Burtona. Z całym szacunkiem dla tego pana – Jack próbował sobie przypomnieć, czy go lubi – nie ta informacja powaliła Jacka i niemal pchnęła pod ciężarówkę dostawczą Hampton Inn. „Captain on the bridge”, przeczytał Jack i uderzyło go, że zna ten film… a przynajmniej tytuł… Trwał w tym złudzeniu dobre kilka sekund, kontemplując resztę plakatu, nim uświadomił sobie, że na posterze jest jednak napisane „Corpse Bride”, a to pewna różnica. Po drugie, zastanowiły go postacie. Z jedną natychmiast się utożsamił. Co prawda był to jakiś ulizany, wypacykowany goguś w klimatach wiktoriańskich, ale jego szczere przerażenie wdawało się Jackowi pocieszne i zrozumiałe. Miłe towarzystwo pięknych pań – bardzo chętnie, ale ta cała żeniaczka – po co to, na co, że też ludzie nie mają innych problemów. Jack uważał tak samo. Widocznie do poznania Sally. Jeszcze kilka sekund ze wzrokiem utkwionym w słup ogłoszeniowy (i nogami działającymi na zasadzie automatycznej) uświadomiło Jackowi, że być może goguś z plakatu wcale nie był zadeklarowanym kawalerem i totalnym związkofobem, tylko żywił pewne obawy względem ślicznotki, która wydawała się jednak niepokojąco niebieska. Nie żeby Jack kogokolwiek dyskryminował z powodu koloru skóry. Ale to były, umówmy się, zwłoki, tak? I to bardzo zaborcze zwłoki. Jack sam nie wiedział, co gorsze – ten pęd do ołtarza czy panna młoda nadgryziona zębem czasu, szepcząca jego imię, jakby był…

…koronowaną głową…

Jack stanął jak wryty. A potem odskoczył w bok. Chłopak z Hamptonn Inn klął, na czym świat stoi, i jeszcze walił w klakson, już po niewczasie, gdy Jack oddalał się kłusem na drugą stronę miniaturowego skrzyżowania. Skąd mi się wzięła ta koronowana głowa?, pomyślał. Lepsze to niż packa na muchy, faktycznie, ale logiki tyle samo, co poprzednio, czyli brak. Ostatni raz spojrzał na plakat. Kukiełkowy mężczyzna wydawał mu się jeszcze bardziej przerażony, a gnijąca oblubienica zdawała się patrzeć na Jacka z filuternym uśmieszkiem. Amnezja amnezją, ale Jack zaczynał mieć omamy.  
Może poprosi w tym szpitalu, żeby go jeszcze raz zbadali. Wstrząśnienie mózgu to nie przelewki. A po takim wypadku na pewno ma co najmniej wstrząśnienie mózgu. Z drugiej strony, wstrząśnienie mózgu wymaga mózgu, dywagował Jack, a sądząc po jego ostatnich wygłupach… Ale nie ulegajmy tak łatwo powabom dialektyki, powiedział do siebie i uśmiechnął się jak głupi do sera. A w zasadzie to do Sally. Oczywiście w trakcie przebywania dystansu kolejnych pięciuset metrów w drodze do sklepu z dziesięć razy przypominał sobie, że z jego winy Sally przebywa w szpitalu, że tym razem żarcikami i mruganiem nic nie ugra, że pewnie Sally zmyje mu głowę i pośle do wszystkich diabłów, ale jeśli starczy jej sił na awantury, będzie to nieodzowny znak, że jest cała i dochodzi do siebie, więc Jack, umierając z głodu pod brooklyńskim mostem, umrze szczęśliwy, wiedząc, że jego najcenniejsza perełka ma się dobrze. Chociaż nie. Nie da się tak łatwo spławić. Pamiętał jak przez mgłę pisk hamulców. Pamiętał podniesione głosy. Chyba kłócili się o coś. Ale o co? Może to było zwykłe idiotyczne nieporozumienie? Może to tamten samochód na nich wjechał? Może to nie jego wina, albo przynajmniej nie tak bardzo jego wina, a Sally, zdrowa na ciele i umyśle, wybaczy Jackowi, że jest taką…

…górą lodową…

Słowa znów przyszły do niego same. Górą lodową, powtórzył sobie w myślach, wchodząc do sklepu, machinalnie sięgając po koszyk i zmierzając prosto do regału z miodami, dżemami, nutellą i, oczywiście, masłem. Tym niezdrowym. Sięgnął po słoiczek. Nagle uderzyła go bezzasadność tego porównania. Górą lodową? On? Jack-przylepa? Jack Lepkie Rączki? „Jack, cholera, nie przy dzieciach”? O nie, Sally, pomyślał. Ty jesteś górą lodową. A ja jestem…

…„Titanikiem”…

„Titanikiem”, powtórzył, złapał słoik ze smarowidłem i pobiegł do kasy, jakby bo ktoś gonił. Owszem, gonił go głos. Już wiedział czyj.

…Ty jesteś lewą ręką ciemności, a ja prawą ręką dnia…

To brzmiało na jakiś cytat, Sally, pomyślał Jack, może Paolo Coelho? Brawo, Sally, całkiem romantycznie.

…Ty jesteś koronowaną głową, a ja rewolucyjną gilotyną…

A to już mniej, zmartwił się Jack.

…Ty jesteś pierwszym kwieciem…

Nawet miłe, takie ciepłe, zdążył pomyśleć Jack, zanim nie padło:

…a ja ostatnim przymrozkiem tej zimy…

Przekaz wydawał się jasny. Gdzieś w głębi serca czuł tak od samego początku. To głos Sally słyszał w swoich najśmielszych snach i najgorszych koszmarach (a jedne nie musiały się znacząco różnić od drugich). Ten głos towarzyszył Jackowi nie od dziś. Czemu Sally ostatnio przemawia barytonem, tego jeszcze nie wiedział, ale coś mu tam świtało. I wcale nie był zaskoczony, gdy usłyszał ostatni wers wyliczanki:

…Ty jesteś uciążliwą muchą, a ja packą na muchy…

Wręcz sokratejskie porównanie, Sally, i takie sardoniczne, naprawdę w twoim stylu, westchnął jeszcze Jack, zanim wpadł jak kula armatnia, zgrzany, rozczochrany, ściskający w obu dłoniach słoik masła orzechowego, do kancelarii Nathana Kida.

Mężczyzna w wieku średnim, a sądząc po gabarytach, najpewniej dorabiający jako zawodnik sumo, wstał zza biurka i ostrożnie wyciągnął dłoń na powitanie.  
– Jak się pan czuje, panie Sparrow?  
– Jak nowo narodzony – odparł Jack, przerzucając swój zakup do lewej ręki. – Nie wiem, kim, gdzie i po co jestem, a poza tym mam ochotę albo wyć, albo spać – doprecyzował. – No, nieważne. Pan jest pewnie lepiej zorientowany w sytuacji. Liczę na pana.

Nathan Kid posłał swojemu klientowi zbolałe spojrzenie i przeszedł na zaplecze, z którego, wśród sapnięć i pokasływań, wrócił za dziesięć minut, trzymając w dłoniach dwa segregatory. Jakby nie mógł przygotować ich wcześniej, zniecierpliwił się Jack, niezadowolony, że reszta świata również wykazuje podobny do Jackowego poziom rozmemłania. Szybko jednak zrozumiał, że mężczyzna po prostu gra na zwłokę.  
– Po pierwsze, potrzebuję samochodu. Te dojazdy do szpitala, pan rozumie…  
– Oczywiście. – Kid zatarł rączki, wyraźnie zadowolony z obrotu, jaki przybrała rozmowa. Roszczeniowy ton klienta nie przeszkadzał mu ani trochę, to był jego chleb poprzedni. – Już rozmawiałem z naszym salonem – zapewnił z atencją. – Może pan nieodpłatnie wypożyczyć dowolny model tej samej marki na dwa tygodnie. Co do naprawy… – dramatycznie zawiesił głos. – Cóż, jest pan zapewne świadomy faktu, że z samochodu wiele nie zostało.  
– Bywa i tak – stwierdził potulnie Jack, aby uśpić czujność przeciwnika, zanim przejdzie do frontalnego ataku. – A co powiedział panu lekarz?  
– Zapewne to samo, co panu – odpowiedział Kid, z niewiadomych powodów nagle bardzo zainteresowany jakimiś pyłkami na swojej koszuli w kolorze morelowym.  
Jack zmrużył oczy.  
– Czyli?  
– O… otóż…  
– Jak on się czuje?  
– Lekarz? – spytał z głupia frant ubezpieczyciel. Zdecydowanie nie ułatwiał Jackowi zadania.   
– Wie pan, o kim mówię – warknął Jack. Miał nadzieję, że trafił. Że Nathan Kid faktycznie wie to, o czym Jack nie ma zielonego pojęcia, a jedynie blade i mgliste przeczucie. Nieudolne wykręty tego skądinąd przecież zaprawionego w wykrętach człowieka utwierdziły Jacka w przekonaniu, że ta skomplikowana sytuacja ma jeszcze drugie dno. I zapadnię. I że wpada się przez nią do rozżarzonej lawy albo czegoś w tym guście.  
– Doktor… doktor twierdzi, że potrzebne będą jeszcze co najmniej dwie o-operacje… i dość skomplikowany zabieg odbudowy płuc, i rekonstrukcja… fragmentu kości klinowej, więc zasadniczo nie wygląda to… dobrze. – Pod spojrzeniem Jacka Nathan Kid tracił rezon, plątał się i jąkał, ale gdy dobrnął do końca, autentycznie odetchnął z ulgą. – Jednak pan Armando miał dużo szczęścia i jego życiu nie zagraża teraz niebezpieczeństwo.  
– Teraz?   
– Teraz… już nie. Tak się zdaje.

Wyszedł ze stertą dokumentów, każdym w oddzielnej foliowej koszulce pod pachą. Wyszukał w telefonie nowy adres i skierował się od razu do salonu samochodowego, z którym Kid i Synowie prowadzili interesy.  
– Armando – powtarzał Jack raz za razem. – Armando… Armando…Ładne imię. Takie jakby hiszpańskie…


End file.
